


Nights in White Satin

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Ymir letting her play, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, It's basically Christa being a curious little shit, Sharing a Bed, Touchy-Feely, and I get emotional too, and then they get emotional
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Perchè lo stava facendo? Non era la prima volta che la vedeva, o che si fermava ad osservarla. Era capitato durante la cena o quando erano sole e stava parlando che Christa rimanesse in silenzio, annuendo a qualunque cosa stesse dicendo, per poi puntare un dito contro la sua guancia nel bel mezzo della conversazione ed esclamare che era sicura quella lentiggine non fosse lì il giorno prima, o quanto adorasse la sua carnagione tanto particolare, così diversa dalla sua. Ymir di solito si limitava ad annuire esasperata e allontanare il dito da sé, facendola esplodere in una serie di risate che per una volta, una volta soltanto, sembravano genuine.</i><br/>YumiKuri ambientata nel Training Arc con spoiler sui capitoli più recenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Nights in white satin, never reaching the end  
> Letters I've written, never meaning to send  
> Beauty I've always missed with these eyes before  
> Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.

 

 

 

Christa la guardava dormire.

Era una consapevolezza quasi spaventosa. Christa in generale la spaventava, più di quanto le sarebbe mai piaciuto ammettere. L'aveva sentita più di una notte alzarsi a fatica sui cuscini per non disturbare il sonno di Ymir abbassando la coperta che condividevano nei dormitori, ignara di non star disturbando proprio nulla – Ymir raramente dormiva, ma era piuttosto brava a fingere – e rimanere rigida in quella posizione per ore, prima che il sonno avesse la meglio su qualunque timore tenesse la sua compagna sveglia. Solo allora Ymir si puntellava sui gomiti fregandosene altamente di come e quanto avrebbe tirato la coperta e la risistemava col capo sul cuscino, rimboccandole le coperte e tornando a cercare di riposare borbottando qualcosa circa strane ragazzine inquietanti.

Quella notte fu diverso. Iniziò normalmente – con Christa che si tirava su e mascherava la fatica con piccoli mugugni, ma fu solo poi che le cose presero una piega particolare. Doveva essere passata almeno un'ora e mezza da quando si era sistemata, e Ymir era scivolata in quella sorta di sonno apparente che caratterizzava le sue notti, quando la sensazione di dita delicate contro la pelle nuda delle sue braccia la fece quasi sobbalzare. Solo un forte senso di volontà le impedì di voltarsi e urlare alla piccola cosa stesse combinando – quello, misto a una curiosità che fece aumentare il suo battito in maniera quasi dolorosa. Le dita di Christa saggiarono la sua pelle olivastra dalla spalla fino al polso, per poi risalire con una lentezza esasperante. Capitava che l'indice si posasse su un punto della sua pelle su cui Ymir era consapevole esserci una lentiggine troppo evidente, o una piccola cicatrice visibile solo grazie alla luce della luna che entrava dai finestroni enormi sprovvisti di tende.

Stava dandole le spalle, e non poteva vedere la sua espressione, capire le sue intenzioni. Era una sconfitta bruciante.

Le dita di Christa arrivarono alla sua spalla e qui la abbandonarono solo per qualche secondo di dolce tortura, prima di posarsi di nuovo – questa volta sul suo collo. Non vi rimasero a lungo, risalendo sulla sua guancia e carezzandola lentamente. Ymir dovette trattenere il fiato per impedire che lei si accorgesse che era sveglia.

Perchè lo stava facendo? Non era la prima volta che la vedeva, o che si fermava ad osservarla. Era capitato durante la cena o quando erano sole e stava parlando che Christa rimanesse in silenzio, annuendo a qualunque cosa stesse dicendo, per poi puntare un dito contro la sua guancia nel bel mezzo della conversazione ed esclamare che era sicura quella lentiggine non fosse lì il giorno prima, o quanto adorasse la sua carnagione tanto particolare, così diversa dalla sua. Ymir di solito si limitava ad annuire esasperata e allontanare il dito da sé, facendola esplodere in una serie di risate che per una volta, una volta soltanto, sembravano genuine.

Amava che ridesse in quel mondo, ma questo – qualunque cosa fosse – era diverso. Era un'ammirazione venerante fatta di silenzi e speranza di non essere scoperti, era qualcosa che aveva quasi dell'erotico. Le dita di Christa si piegarono sulla curva della sua guancia e l'accolsero, poi si abbassarono di nuovo. Superarono il suo collo e raggiunsero il suo seno – solo allora, improvvisamente consapevole di tutto ciò che stava accadendo, Ymir sentì il fiato della piccola contro il proprio orecchio.

Aprì gli occhi e sorrise di scatto, afferrando la mano sul suo seno; Christa strillò piano e si fece indietro, ma la presa di Ymir le impedì di allontanarsi troppo. La più grande si voltò senza lasciarla andare, posando le mani sul muro attorno alle spalle di Christa. La sua scelta di lasciarle prendere il letto più vicino alla parete stava rivelandosi sempre più azzeccata – la proteggeva dal freddo, e dava alle altre l'impressione che stesse proteggendo Christa nel sonno.

Senza menzionare il fatto che doveva passarle addosso ogni giorno prima di scendere sul pavimento.

\- Y...Ymir, posso spiegare. - Mormorò lei a mezza voce. Gli occhi azzurri tremavano, e ogni suo muscolo facciale era piegato in quella che era un'espressione tanto mortificata da apparire esilarante. Ymir trattenne una risata.

\- Non c'è niente da spiegare, principessa. - Mormorò. - La curiosità è legittima, ma credo che se guardassi attentamente ti accorgeresti di avere un paio di queste sul tuo stesso petto. -

Piegò la testa di lato, analizzando il petto in questione. Christa arrossì.

\- In un paio d'anni forse saranno anche più grandi delle mie. -

\- Ymir! - Christa approfittò della mano libera e vi si nascose dietro, sottraendosi a quella presa in giro. Era adorabile. - N...non è quello che intendevo, ma tu non vuoi lasciarmi spiegare! -

Ymir la liberò, rigettandosi sul letto e piazzandosi su un fianco per ascoltarla. - Sono tutta orecchi. - Cinguettò. Christa attese ancora qualche momento, esitante, poi si sdraiò emulando la sua posizione.

\- Stavo...cercando una cicatrice. -

\- Ne ho un po'. - Ymir flettè il braccio. - Ne vado abbastanza fiera. -

\- Oh mio dio,  _vuoi stare zitta_ ? - Christa le mollò uno schiaffo debole sul braccio e lei lo abbassò, sghignazzando. - Una cicatrice specifica. È una storia strana. -

\- Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. -

\- Non sono sicura di volertene parlare. -

\- Ehi. - Ymir mise il broncio. - Ho lasciato mi fissassi in maniera inquietante per un sacco di notti e mi palpassi addirittura il seno. Merito una spiegazione. -

Christa seppellì di nuovo il volto dietro le proprie mani. - Oh, sante Mura... eri sveglia? -

Ymir annuì energeticamente. Christa sospirò all'interno delle proprie mani e le abbassò piano, prendendo fiato.

\- Inoltre. - La interruppe Ymir, questa volta seria. - A me puoi dire tutto. -

Lo sguardo di Christa mutò da esasperato a impressionato in una frazione di secondo. Sospirò un'altra volta, questa volta più sicura.

\- Non ho mai avuto molti amici da bambina. - Rivelò. - Praticamente tutti i figli dei vicini mi odiavano per motivi che non so spiegarti. Capitava che mi tirassero pietre se solo provavo ad avvicinarmi a giocare, e le bambine scappavano se rivolgevo loro la parola attraverso la staccionata del recinto della fattoria in cui sono cresciuta. Non avevo idea del perchè, e ho sempre pensato fosse colpa mia. E non sono mai uscita da quel posto, fino a...quel giorno. -

I suoi lineamenti si irrigidivano nel rivelare i propri ricordi. Ymir la fissava rapita – era per quello che era arrivata lì, per carpire i suoi segreti, per la proverbiale curiosità che uccide il gatto; e quanto le sarebbe piaciuto morire in balia di quella verità così dolorosa. Christa era indefinibilmente bella, ma la sua bellezza fisica era qualcosa che tutti potevano vedere, e perciò era sprecata; questa parte di lei era infinitamente più meravigliosa e personale, ed era solo  _sua_ . Ymir provò una fitta di egoistico amore, e le si avvicinò piano. Lei non la vide – era persa in un passato lontano. 

\- Un giorno abbracciai mia madre per la prima volta da quando ero nata. Ero così felice di averci anche solo provato, nonostante non fosse finita bene. Ero così felice...mi avesse parlato. - Si tirò le dita di una mano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Sembrava incredibilmente nervosa – Ymir desiderò di poterla abbracciare, ma non osò interrompere il suo racconto. - Mi sentivo come se avessi abbattuto ogni muro che mi imprigionava in quella fattoria e senza neanche pensarci, euforica, scappai; sicura che se ero riuscita nell'impresa di avvicinarmi a mia madre sarei senz'altro riuscita a farmi un amico. -

\- Immagino che non andò bene? - Domandò Ymir. Christa si voltò a fissarla come si fosse accorta solo allora della sua presenza, e annuì piano.

\- Erano in cinque. - Proseguì. - Uno di loro mi bloccò non appena fui abbastanza vicina. Ero una bimba piccola...non riuscì neanche a dimenarmi, mi tenne bloccata mentre gli altri decidevano come sarebbe stato più...divertente...farmi del male. La cattiveria dei bambini è qualcosa di orribile. -

Ymir annuì. Non ricordava molto della propria infanzia, ma i tre anni passati a vagabondare per la città le avevano confermato quella verità; gli adulti erano orrendi e pericolosi, ma i bambini erano infimi, incapaci di pietà.

\- È stato allora che lei è arrivata e mi ha salvata. - Alzò le mani in aria, come per descrivere la grandiosità di quel gesto. - Le mie memorie da lì in poi sono così confuse, ma ricordo chiaramente i suoi capelli neri, il suo sorriso. Scacciò i bambini e mi aiutò a tornare a casa. Non era molto più grande di me, ma... sembrava così forte. La sua pelle era abbronzata, e la sua espressione era dolce ma severa – tranne quando sorrideva. Aveva un sorriso che le illuminava il volto, e mi tranquillizzava. Avevo la netta impressione di averla già vista, ma non ti saprei dire quando o dove. Ad ogni modo, si chinò a salutarmi non appena fui di nuovo in prossimità della casa dei miei nonni, e allora vidi che aveva una cicatrice e...non so dove, non so in che punto, ma l'aveva. A forma di stella. Pensai che fosse meravigliosa. -

\- Che bambina inquietante. - Rise Ymir. Christa mise il broncio, e lei gli tirò una debole gomitata nel fianco. - Andiamo, è...è inquietante pensare che una cicatrice possa essere bella! -

\- Ma se non hai fatto altro che vantarti delle tue fino a due minuti fa! - Sibilò Christa, offesa. Si voltò verso il muro. - Sono stata una stupida a pensare tu potessi essere la ragazza dei miei ricordi. Buonanotte, Ymir. -

Ymir smise di ridere e attese paziente che lei si rivoltasse; il sorriso le morì piano sulle labbra mentre Christa continuava a darle le spalle. - E...ehi, principessa. - Si alzò e la scosse piano, osservando i suoi occhi forzatamente chiusi e il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori, l'espressione imbronciata. - Ehi, era una battuta. Non te la prendere. -

Christa se la scrollò di dosso e rimase con gli occhi chiusi. Ymir la osservò meglio – le tremavano le palpebre, e le gote erano rosse di rabbia. Allungò un dito a sfiorare i capelli che le nascondevano parte del volto e li scostò via, sentendola prima tendersi e poi rilassarsi contro il suo tocco. Ymir passò l'indice sulla linea di rughe della sua fronte corrucciata e le osservò sparire rapidamente; quando Christa aprì gli occhi piano, battendo le ciglia un paio di volte e regalandole una visuale di quegli occhi incredibilmente azzurri persi nel vuoto, il cuore di Ymir saltò un battito.

\- Ehi, principessa. - Ripetè. Era un soprannome che le aveva dato al primo anno, quando ancora tra loro c'era una vera e propria tensione dettata dalla poca familiarità che avevano una con l'altra. Ymir le spinse piano la spalla contro il materasso e affondò il volto sulla curva tra quest'ultima e il suo collo pallido. - Mi dispiace. -

Era un sussurro, ed era tutto quello che Christa avrebbe ottenuto – ma le bastò. Ymir si alzò appena per guardarla rivolgerle un sorriso debole che le fece venire un'idea

Intrecciò le proprie dita tra quelle di Christa e alzò le loro mani unite verso il suo petto, questa volta senza vergogna. - Niente cicatrice a forma di stella qui. - Sussurrò. La mano scese appena nella curva tra un seno e l'altro. - Niente qui. - Più in basso, sul torace asciutto. - E...niente qui. -

Abbandonò la mano di Christa lì, e fu lei a tenerla in quella posizione e poi a spostarla sulla sua schiena, avvicinando il torace di Ymir al suo. Risalì lungo la sua schiena premendola sempre di più contro di sé, e quando arrivò al suo collo Ymir riprese il controllo del proprio corpo – fu rapida nel baciarla, nel catturare le piccole labbra rosate tra le sue. Vide gli occhi di Christa chiudersi piano e solo allora li chiuse anche lei, maledicendo ogni secondo che passava senza guardarla e amando ogni secondo in cui poteva concentrarsi su ogni altro senso – c'erano piccoli sospiri che abbandonavano la sua gola, e c'era il suo profumo naturale inebriante e meraviglioso, e c'era la sua pelle incredibilmente liscia nonostante faticasse e lavorasse come tutti gli altri soldati. Ymir sentì appena che le sue braccia si erano strette attorno al suo corpo, avvertendole solo quando queste scesero in prossimità del suo fondoschiena e la spinsero contro il corpo di Christa. Rise contro le sue labbra.

\- Scusa se non sono il tuo cavaliere, principessa. -

Christa smise di baciarla e la costrinse ad aprire gli occhi. Per un attimo le sembrò che il suo sguardo fosse di pietra, vuoto; era come se le si stesse svelando un poco di più. Quello dopo gli occhi si richiusero e Christa tornò a baciarla, spingendola di nuovo contro di sé e mozzandole il fiato. Ymir aveva la netta impressione che le notti successive sarebbero state insonni per motivi ben più piacevoli.

\- Tu sei molto meglio di un cavaliere. - Sussurrò Christa, l'ombra di un sorriso furbo sulle labbra che spariva dietro all'ennesimo bacio.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Yumikuri (la mia seconda yumikuri yay) era sul mio PC da secoli, e dato che negli ultimi tempi sto lavorando a un progetto e non sono stata molto prolissa ho deciso di darle una sistemata e postare qualcosa per non lasciarvi completamente all'asciutto '3'
> 
> L'idea è, ovviamente, basata sulle memorie che Frieda Reiss ha cancellato alla piccola Historia/Christa. Il “cavaliere” dei sogni di Hissy è proprio sua sorella, ma lei non può ricordarlo TvT non vedo l'ora di vedere come sarà Frieda nell'anime!
> 
> Se la storia vi è piaciuta e voleste lasciare un commento in merito mi farebbe piacere! Le critiche sono sempre accettate uvu alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
